What Would Happen If
by shadamylova
Summary: Sonic and the gang get sent to the ppgs world and try to get home. sorry for any bad spelling or grammer. enjoy! I hope...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people so this is a crossover for sonic the hedgehog and the ppgs hope you enjoy and I'm working on my grammer so please don't talk shit about that on my review area like in my regular stories**

Amy Roses pov

How could such a great day go bad in only 2 hours. It went a little like this...

*flashback*

Shadow and I were walking down 8th street when Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and the rest of the gang ran into us

"Oh hi guys whats the big rush?" I asked biggest mistake ever

"THAT!" Sonic says as he points at the giant laser gun shooting in their direction and everytime it missed what ever or whomever it hit dissapeared. Shadow and I went wide eyed then he picked me up the way they do in the movies after the couple is married and runs at the speed of sound in the opposite direction then how were but he wasnt watching where he was and triped sending me flying and hit his head on a street lamp knocking him out. I run over to him with tears in my eyes

"SHADOW! SHADOW WAKE UP! WAKE UP! Please... wake up..." by now i'm crying full force trying to help Shadow as te gang catches up with the giant laser gun on their tails when they got to us Sonic and Knuckles helped me lift Shadow man was he heavy! when he comes to I'm putting him on a diet! We all ran as fast as we could but with Shadow holding us down as fast as we could was not fast enough. The laser hit us one by one until Shadow and I were the only ones left it hit me and Shadow with one streak of white and then there was a flash of gray and then everything went black...

**Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed that and ppg fans don't worry the ppg will be in it next chapter bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Shadow

**Hey people second chapter and now the ppg and rrb are starting to appear. Well enjoy! oh and if there are any grammer or punctuation errors I'm really sorry about that.**

(Still Amy's p.o.v)

When I woke up I was met with two green bug eyes

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed

"What?! Why are you yelling?!" the girl asked

"Who are you? Where am I? And where is Shadow?" I start to tear up and she starts to look a bit sympathetic

"I'm Buttercup Utonium. You are in Townsvile and who is Shadow?" she replies

"Shadow is my boyfriend and soon to be husband." I reply as soon as I say that I start to remember everything that happened earlier that day. I then start to cry.

"You must really miss him I will help you find him if you want what does he look like?" she says I look at her with gratitude

"He is a black and red hedgehog with spikes that point upward and he is always carrying a red emerald" She then starts to do the impossible; fly.

"how are you doing that?" I ask

"what do you mean? You aren't from here are you? I am a powerpuff girl townsviles super heroes" she replies

"oh that makes sense…. Here let me get super and we can go find him. I'm Amy Rose by the way and the only hedgehog besides Shadow that can go super with only one chaos emerald." I then go super and we go searching for Shadow. We search for what seems like hours until we find a boy that looks like Buttercup if she were a boy. The boy was dragging shadow with him and laughing like a maniac. I point at Shadow then slowly lower myself down behind The boy while Buttercup flies above ready to help at any given moment. I tap him on the shoulder and he jumps and also lets go of shadow but I catch him right before he hits the ground.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he yells at me I only giggle as I gently put Shadow down and pull out my piko piko hammer which is more dangerous now that I'm in my super form

"I'm Amy Rose and you are about to wish you hadn't touched Shadow…" I say

"And what is that supposed to mean? are you going to try to hurt me with that? You make me laugh ha ha ha ha ha" Now he has gotten me pissed. I smirk as I lift my hammer up slowly and press a button that makes my hammer grow to twice it's size and spikes to sprout out of the edges. His eyes get even bigger and he slowly backs away but I follow after him then slam my hammer onto his head as hard as I can. I lift my hammer back up and he is passed out with a bump so big that he probably won't be getting up very soon.

"Woah Amy remind me not to get on your bad side like ever" Buttercup says as she floats down to help me lift Shadow up. We fly back and set him on Buttercups bed at that very moment two other girls fly in with Cream and Rouge.

"Cream?! Rouge?!" I scream and we all hug.

"Omg Amy are you ok?" Rouge asks

"Yeah I'm fine where were you guys?" I replied

"We were helping the others get back to Mobious but the portal closed before we could find Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and you. So we then went searching for you guys and we met up with those two the blonde one is Bubbles and the other one is Blossom. They said they would help us but first we needed some rest so they took us here" Cream replies with a frown

"oh I'm guessing you two are the other powerpuff girls." they nod and I then tell them what happened to me.

"wow sounds like you had a ruff time we had better get to sleep soon" Rouge says and now we are to now.

"yeah we should probably head to bed." I say we all then climb into the big bed after Blossom sets up another one for her and the other two.

"Good night guys good night shadow" Say I then kiss shadow on the forehead before turning out the light and going to sleep.

**Well thats it for this chapter see you next time!**


End file.
